


Buffalo 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scalp Wound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffalo 100 words

Buffaloing people is clipping their heads with the butt of heavy Colt. Wyatt preferred this to shooting miscreants. In Dodge he hadn't even gone armed, leaving shotguns at prominent saloons. John shadowed him, protecting him.

During the gambler's war in Tombstone, John went to the Oriental, defending Wyatt against the saloon owner. Amidst his tirade, John shot Milt Joyce in the arm. Joyce bufflaoed him. Unconscious, streaming blood, they thought him dead, propping him in a chair and attending Joyce. Proving alive, he was convicted of assault. Joyce was not charged. John bore a long white scar in his scalp.


End file.
